


October 6th

by AhoyFaytho



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Clemmings, Found a tag that fit this yas, Fuckin' Fluffy Mondays, M/M, Muke - Freeform, October, sorry it's late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:05:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AhoyFaytho/pseuds/AhoyFaytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke didn't know October decorating could be criticized so much. But he enjoys his time with Michael.</p>
            </blockquote>





	October 6th

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wildchildrun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildchildrun/gifts).



> I literally meant to post three different things before this one. Like going into them getting decorations from michaels mom one day, decorating the next, shopping after that. But procrastination queen right here. I was also trying to write a new chapter for my other muke fic, which I didn't even do. Anyway, this is short and crappy, and the tense is all over the place. The next one WILL be up tomorrow because it's important that it is.thanks for readin this long ass note. Also this is for wildchildrun because I was supposed to update my muke fic and they at least deserve this to hold them over!

Luke didn't know what was wrong with his boyfriend. 

It started out with just decorating the house. Or Luke decorating the house while using their faulty ladder, while Michael yelled at him for putting the fake cobwebs too close. And when Luke thought that a little mechanical dancing skeleton would look a lot cuter in their house than in their front yard, Michael just laughed and placed it on their porch.

Luke admitted that he didn't know much about how to be a proper October celebrator (or at least that's what he thinks Michael was celebrating; the month October). But he did know a thing or two about making things look cute. But Michael didn't trust him worth shit with his design.

And even though Luke was slightly annoyed (extremely pissed) that Michael didn't like his decorating, he's still pretty happy with the fact that he's celebrating with his boyfriend. Especially the fact that it was his boyfriends favorite month/holiday.

So, while Luke was peeling apples for apple cider and Michael was baking candied apples, Luke took the chance to appreciate his boyfriends happiness and join in on it.

He didn't mind so much that after Michael kissed him and thanked him for helping out, he criticized his apple peeling.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah hope you guys liked it. Um it's not that good but tomorrow's will be really cute. And if you wanna check out my other muke fic that'd be rad. Love you guys! Comment, leave kudos, and tell me what you think!


End file.
